


Teethers

by Gemini2O



Category: noper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini2O/pseuds/Gemini2O
Summary: I did my best to make this hard to find so,you find this, you were looking for it.I only did this bc honestly im hyperfixated and wanted fluff and got my wisdom teethers out a little bit ago.um, no naughty content, just fluff babieeeeeeeewhy is my writing beautiful sometimes and like this the rest of the time :(oh and if antis wanna take me down, do so.I know shipping this isnt really okay (im really not okay) so if you want this gone from the site that bad then feel free.im not here to fight people.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 118





	Teethers

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to make this hard to find so,  
> you find this, you were looking for it.  
> I only did this bc honestly im hyperfixated and wanted fluff and got my wisdom teethers out a little bit ago.  
> um, no naughty content, just fluff babieeeeeeee  
> why is my writing beautiful sometimes and like this the rest of the time :(
> 
> oh and if antis wanna take me down, do so.  
> I know shipping this isnt really okay (im really not okay) so if you want this gone from the site that bad then feel free.  
> im not here to fight people.

Wisdom teeth.

The dreaded internet trend. The stitches. The jello. The drugs. It wasn't for Tubbo.

He started having a toothache in his right side two months ago. The dentist did his x-rays, saw a cavity, but in addition, three wisdom teeth pushing on either sides of his jaw. So here he was, sitting in an oral surgeons office with his head in his hands, awaiting the dreaded call. It was 8 in the morning, freezing, and he hasn't eaten anything. Purpled has his arm draped over his shoulder, rubbing soft circles in his arm. Procedures were never easy, and this was the first time Tubbo has been put under anesthesia, he wasn't good with needles, and he had a killer pain in his mouth from not being able to take anything for it.

Tommy was crouched in front of him, camera in hand. Purpled put his hand over the lens gently, fearing he'd damage it. A grin on his face, he eyed Tommy. "It's only funny when he gets doped up."

Tommy pouted softly, lowering the camera to make eye contact with his peers. "But it'd make a great vlog."

"Thanks for using my pain as revenue, babe. Love you," Tubbo spoke gently underneath his breath, you could hear the exhaustion in his voice. Tommy let his mouth turn into a smile, wrapping his arm around the smaller mans waist, setting the camera by his foot and running a finger through his blue hair.

"I'm proud of you bee boy," Tommy gleamed, guiding Tubbo's head out of his hands to make eye contact with him.

Purpled nodded, letting out a soft yawn - similar to a cats, soft whines escaping his mouth, followed by him nuzzling into Tubbo's shoulder - before chiming in, "We're gonna be here for you and I'm gonna baby the shit out of you." Tommy hummed in approval, reaching a hand down to tickle his side, earning a bright smile from the boy.

"Stop," he giggled, reaching down and grabbing Tommy's hand. "You guys are great. I would die if I had to do this by myself."

Purpled raised an eyebrow, "You'd die?"

Tubbo nodded. "Actually, like, full-on, die."

The boys fell into some soft laughter. The atmosphere of the room softened a bit, instead of the damp, cold room it was when they entered it. Instead of a crime scene it felt like home, and that is when Tubbo realized that, despite the circumstances, the place, or the motive - Tommy and Purpled could make any place exactly where he wanted to be. Here, mushed in between his two greatest friends, terrified, could be a home, and Tubbo would have no complaints. _A home without a door,_ Tubbo reminisced.

The door opened, and a nurse with a clipboard came into the lobby. All three stood up. "Tubbo?" The nurse said, her voice soft. Her smiles so kind.

"That's-a-me," Tubbo said softly, raising a hand and giving a slight, awkward wave. The four made there way to the door.

The nurse stopped, bringing everyone to a halt, "Actually, only one supervisor can be present before anesthesia." She looked very sympathetic, as the looked between the three. They looked in between each other.

"Okay, that's cool," Purpled chimed in, "Who do you want, bee?"

Tubbo shook his head, "Neither."

The room halted a bit, Purpled looked slightly bothered, meanwhile, Tommy looked all-out offended. Tubbo, realizing what he just said, fell into a fit of giggles. "No-no, no," he laughed, "If I cannot have both of you by my side, I'd rather do it alone and not pick sides between my jealous boys."

The nurse cleared her throat. Tubbo nodded, following after her. Purpled held the door open, letting Tommy peak out from underneath him. Tubbo didn't bother looking back as they shouted motivational words - things you'd see on posters. _You can do it, brave bee boy._ Or his favorite, _we love you._

Laying on the examination bed made him feel small. Smaller than usual. They put a rubber thing around his nose and pumped a sweet scent that smelled like berries - laughing gas. The rubber band latched to his right arm, they placed heart monitors on his chest, a blood pressure monitor on his left arm. He felt the prick of the needle on the back of his hand, and that was pretty much the only parts he remembers clearly.

\---

The hour long procedure went by faster than expected. They weren't that worried, trusting the doctors and the nurses. Tommy spent his time asleep, resting his head in Purpled's lap, legs curled so close to his torso it looked uncomfortable. But still, he rested soundly, without stirring. Purpled opened up Tommy's camera gently, pressing record and making sure to get a good shot of him. Satisfied with himself, he shut the camera. The nurse came in not too long after that.

"I think he wants to see you guys." She grinned. Purpled leaned down, whispering Tommy awake, who got up way too quickly and happily for a man who only got three hours of sleep. The nurse watched them before leading them back to the operating room. It looked regular, like a dentists office, but somehow more inviting. Tubbo laid on the bed, poking at his hand as a different nurse wrapped some gauze around it. Tommy zoomed in on the action with his camera, Purpled walking into the shot to put a hand on Tubbo's chest, comfortingly.

"Hey, bee," he said softly, Tubbo blinked at him, eyes adjusting to the light changes. When he realized who it was, he gave a big, dopey, swollen smile.

"Puhp," Tubbo said plainly, like a child. This caused Purpled to stifle a low chuckle. Tubbo, feeling like his point wasn't across, decided to repeat himself. "Puhp!"

"Yes, Puhp." Tommy giggled, watching Purpled's face flush red with laughter. Tubbo swung his head quickly towards the sound of a different voice, dizzying himself for a moment before he saw Tommy, behind a camera.

The boy gasped, holding out his newly gauzed hand towards Tommy, "Tom, Tom." Tommy moved closer, taking Tubbo's hand who moved him closer.

Purpled seemed to straighten himself up, wiping away a few tears of laughter, "Alright, babe, we have to go. The doctor has other patients to take care of."

Tubbo looked devastated. "No," he protested, puffing out his chest, "I like Niki, she's nice to me."

"Niki has a job to do, Tubster," Tommy said, backing up to let Purpled and the nurse, Niki, prop him up to slide on his jacket, which was a struggle. With one hand, he wouldn't let go of Tommy's hand. With the other, he strongly gripped the seat he was laid upon. After a moment, they got on his jacket and decided to stand him up, which was the worst.

Tubbo let out a yell muffled by gauze as his legs gave way underneath him. Tommy and Purpled practically lifted him off the ground and dragged him out the door. Purpled sat him down in the backseat, putting on his seat belt. Tubbo remained oddly quiet. Tommy thanked the nurse before tossing Purpled his keys and sliding in the back seat with Tubbo.

They got about halfway out of the parking lot before it happened.

All of a sudden, breaking the intense silence, Tubbo burst into tears. Snot-dripping, gasping tears. Purpled almost wrecked the car, fearing something was wrong. Was the anesthesia wearing off already? Was he in the much pain? Purpled pulled quickly - and crookedly - into a space, before opening the door and running to the back seat, only to find his doped up bee boy, clinging to Tommy, who was laughing his ass off.

"I love you guys," he said, without thinking, grabbing Purpled and pulling him into the back seat with them. Tubbo was talking at the speed of light, rattling off "I love you," some stuff about Purpled's voice, and Tommy's legs. This was going to be a long trip.

"Tubbo, you have to let go," Purpled said softly to the boy, sniffling, snot dripping off his nose and onto Purpled's chest. "We need to go pick up your prescriptions. You have like, five."

"Take care of me," Tubbo mumbled, gauze threatening to come out of his mouth. Purpled jumped into action, gently grabbing Ethan's jaw and holding it open to shove the gauze back into the area of impact. Tommy did nothing but laugh.

"Some help you are," Purpled grumbled. Tommy took a shaky breath, proud of himself, before kissing both his boys on the cheek.

"I'll drive."


End file.
